Capture the Flag
by Rommortalist
Summary: What happens when the demigods decided to play capture the flag? I don't know, don't expect me to know everything, okay? Takes place between fourth and fifth book of Percy Jackson. One-Shot.


**Apparently ****I am condemned to not writing fanfiction, but that won't stop me! This story is the result of me being bored, and it is a good chance for me to gain insight on how I should write other stories. That means all you people should spare 30 seconds and write a review on my story, and look back fondly and say 'I remember that kid. He was so smart, and talented...'**

Percy Jackson was in a dilemma. He was caught between joining the Hermes cabin, and the Ares cabin in Capture the Flag.

It was a huge help to whichever team got him, and he ended up going with the Hermes. Primitive instincts pushed him clear of the nasty, snarling, dirty dogs of hell. In other words, the Ares cabin.

For some reason, the Athena cabin had decided to make a alliance with Ares and Apollo, so Annabeth Chase, the girl he had a crush on, was on the opposite team.

I walked over. Connor and Travis clapped me on the back.

"Congrats man. You made the right decision."

I smiled and started walking over to my usual spot, by the creek. Since I could control the water, that left only a bit of space for the other team to squeeze by.

"Where are you going?" asked Connor.

"To the creek," I answered.

"Oh no-" smiled Travis.

"You're going to the other side," finished Connor.

"Why?"

"Well, you are like the best swordsman, and the other team won't expect it, they'll expect you'll be by the creek. Then, they run into a trap of maybe ten of us, and you lead some others behind, and we trap their offense. Simple," smiled Travis.

"What about Annabeth?" I asked.

"Nah, she wouldn't think of that."

"Okay," but I still doubted that.

A couple minutes later, I stood back in front of Zeus's Fist. We had decided I would wait at the Poop Pile, and when I heard fighting, I would go and cut them off.

"Go!" I heard Chiron's voice.

A few minutes later, I heard some clashes nearby. I noticed a group of Athena's children sneaking by the creak. I walked around nonchalantly as I watched Annabeth give a signal to some other demigods. There was a roar and some children of Ares attacked our forward defense.

I ran stealthily until the children of Athena couldn't see me, then doubled back.

"Come on. We won't have much time."

"Yeah right. Seaweed Brains so stupid he wouldn't know we tricked him unless someone told him," Annabeth said disdainfully.

I bit back a laugh and hid again behind the rock. They were at the entrance to the alcove we hid the flag in. Concentrating hard enough, I waited until they were close enough, then _bam_!

A fist of water smashed into Malcolm, and he fell backwards, gasping. Another of his siblings tried, but I let loose another push.

"He's here," said Annabeth. She turned around, presumably to go and find me, only to be met with a face full of dirt. A watery snake slipped around her ankle. In order to keep back a scream of laughter, I stuffed my hand in my mouth.

"Think that's funny, do ya?" a deep voice growled forth. Clarisse.

"Absolutely," said Connor and Travis together. They appeared from the shadows, hold a rope. Both sides of the rope were lifted as one, and Clarisse fell screaming to our left flank.

The twins high-fived each other, but were stopped by the Athena children holding swords to their throat.

"Crap," I said.

Suddenly, our right flank appeared around them. "Shoot," said Annabeth. "How did we let this happen?"

"It was your plan," noted Malcolm.

"Doesn't matter," said Castor, Dionysus' son in a sing-songy voice. I was getting confused by now. This was like, what, quadruple crossing?

"You know what?" I said. "Let's restart this game."

"How?" asked Annabeth.

"Like this." The wall of water I had been forming dropped, and pushed everyone, my team and Annabeth's team alike down the hill. I wouldn't have fallen over, but the mass of bodies was overwhelming. I found myself clinging onto someone for dear life. Great. Annabeth.

Actually, that was pretty lucky, but not so much so when we crashed through the trees.

I stood up, with scratches here and there, but nothing major. Annabeth was lying a few feet away from me. I offered her my hand.

"Were you trying to kill us?"

"Quite the contrary, actually."

"Hmm. I am quite surprised you know what 'contrary' means."

"Sometimes I pay attention," I defended.

Then she took my hand, which was quite warm and stood up. Then, she threw me on the ground, but I held onto her, and she went down as well. We ended up in a very awkward position. She was on top of me, and I had both arms wrapped around her back.

She slowly bent her head down, and did what I least expected. She kissed me.

**Please review! This takes place between the fourth and fifth book of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**


End file.
